The Assassin That Fell In Love With the Pilot
by Fallen-Angel-Phoenix07
Summary: What happens when an assassin asked to kill Heero Yuy ends up protecting him instead, could this lead to love...read and find out...IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Interrupted

Syon Hitomet, a 15 year old who was pulled into the assassination business, pressed the button of her alarm clock making the noise stop, glancing at the time she cursed her boss for giving her a new assignment, search for and destroy the boy that went by the name Heero Yuy, and she didn't have long to do it either.Kenji was the name her boss was to be called, and he expected it done in three or four days.

Getting up she went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes consisting of black baggy jeans, and a sleeveless blue top with a V-neck, no one would have passed her off as an assassin, unless you looked closely enough. Syon decided to leave her dark, almost black, brown hair down, she shouldn't have to worry about it getting in the way.

The instructions that she got from Kenji said that Heero should be in the park around 10 o'clock today, but how he knew that she didn't know or care, as long as I get the job done, she thought, putting on her shoes, then no worries right. Syon had about an hour to kill before her target was due so she decided to stop somewhere and get some breakfast.  
  
Around 10 o'clock Syon could be seen in the park looking the part of an innocent girl who was just enjoying the day. After a few minutes of sitting on the park bench she saw a boy her own age with messy brown hair walking towards the fountain, only to meet four other boys,

one had a long brown braid and wore almost all black, another was definitely Chinese with black hair and wore a navy blue tank top with white pants,

the second to last was a blonde who wore a pale pink shirt with a dark blue vest and dark tan colored pants, the last had short brown hair who's bangs were brushed to one side of his face, he wore a dark blue turtleneck and light blue pants.

Darn it Kenji, Syon thought, you didn't say he was going to be surrounded by friends. Syon could take a single person down and make it look like a complete and total accident but to have that person surrounded with people who knew them, that was a different story.Syon was eyeing the group, trying to figure out the best way to get Heero, when her phone rang.

"Syon." she said

"Syon, you need to get out of there now!" came the voice from the other end, which was none other then Kenji's.

"What? And leave an unfinished mission?" Syon asked

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot, you and your target, plus whoever is with him need to get out of there, there's not enough time to explain, just get the hell out of there." Kenji's voice replied, there was a click then a dial tone.

Great just how am I going to do that, Syon thought getting up and walking towards the group. Taking a deep breath, she went up to Heero and tapped him on the shoulder."Excuse me, but-" Syon immediately stopped when she saw Heero turn quickly with a gun in his hand pointed at her, instinctively she took a step back, "Whoa, watch where you point that thing!"

"Sorry, Heero can be a little rigger happy sometimes." said the braided boy.

"I can see that," Syon muttered, gulping, then stepped up to Heero and looked him in the eye, which she couldn't help but notice were a beautiful Prussian blue, "Look, I know this may sound crazy but I need you and your friends to come with me."

"And why should we?" Heero asked

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know myself, I wish I did but I don't, now listen to me-" Syon was interrupted with a gun shot, the bullet hit the fountain chipping the edge, the other boys moved out of the way, but Syon grabbed Heero and pulled him behind a tree, saying "That's your answer."

Another shot sounded, taking off a piece of bark. Syon and Heero both were lucky that the tree was big enough to cover them both.

"Now what were you saying about 'why should we'?" Syon asked sarcastically, then said, without waiting for a reply, "Stay here."

Syon then flipped out from behind the tree, with her gun out, and took aim to where she thought the person shooting at them was, to her luck she hit her target, but not where she could get them off their back enough to get out of there.

Heero's friends had taken refuge behind some close by trees, but watched seeing as to they weren't the targets. Syon went back to being behind a tree, narrowly missing a bullet shot to the leg.

So this is what Kenji was so worked up about, she thought taking another chance and shooting to the area where the other gunman was, shit I don't know how much longer I can this up. But as soon as she was going to put another shot to the area, she heard a grunt.

"Follow me!" Syon shouted, grabbing Heero's hand and making sure that the other's were following, Heero of course couldn't help but be surprised as were the other's, but he hid it quickly.

Syon lead them back to her apartment, quickly got them inside, shut the door, bolted it, and the leaned on it sighing in relief. She knew she was getting suspicious looks form the five boys. Syon was sparred answering their unasked questions with the ring of her phone.

"Yes." Syon said

"I see you got out okay, but you were late of the draw." came Kenji's voice.

"Well sorry, if you had let me know sooner I wouldn't have been late on the draw as you put it." Syon replied

"I'm having someone pick you and your guests up around 4 o'clock this afternoon, make sure your ready, and I suppose you can tell them what is going on but don't give them to much detail, it'll be me who does that." there was a click and a dial tone.

"Gee thanks for the info!" Syon yelled at the phone, then said to the boys, "Can I have your names please, I'm Syon Hitomet, I'll explain everything I can as soon as introductions are made."

Whether it was because they wanted answers, or were completely clueless about what they were about to get into they introduced themselves.

"I'm Heero Yuy," Heero said, even though Syon all ready knew about him, Heero pointed to each one in turn, "That's Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner, now tell us what is going or I just might not decide to be friendly."

Syon could see that Heero still had his gun at the ready, sighing she said, "First would you guys like something to eat or drink, as soon as you make yourselves at home I'll go into explanation mode and tell you all I can about what is going on."

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Well this is my, what third or fourth attempt at a Gundam Wing fic. I didn't like how the other's went, hopefully you like it, if I get anything wrong or there's something you want to flame me for, go ahead, I'll see what I can do to fixit. Anyway thanks for reading, and review.  
  
darkbladedwarrior


	2. Information

The boys had listened rather well, were surprised to learn that Syon was only the same age as they were and a deadly assassin.

Heero didn't know quite what to think of a girl who had been sent to kill him, then save him, and then be hospitable to him after saving his life, but, he had to admit she was pretty cute.

"Okay, so are you guys done interrogating me, I swear you'll get more information as soon as my organization comes to get us?" Syon asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice. 

"Yeah, on one condition." Duo replied

"Oh great, and what condition would that be?" Syon replied

"Make us something to eat, it's all ready and hour past noon and I'm starving." Duo answered

"Sure, anything in particular you want?" Syon asked, getting up

"Nope, just food." Duo replied

Syon smiled a little, in the little time they were talking she had all ready figured out what their personalities were, except Heero's, his was complicated to figure, but Syon enjoyed the fact that he kept her guessing.

At around 4 o'clock Syon and the other's we ushered outside into a black limo. It surprised Syon that 'the suits', as she referred to them, were ushering them out rather quickly. After they were half a mile away she knew why.

There was an explosion, Syon looked back and saw her apartment go up in smoke.

"KENJI!" Syon shouted in frustration, then made a punch in the air.

"Aiy, that was big." Duo said

"When I get my hands on that old man I swear I will kill him with my bare hands." Syon said, ringing her hand as if she were choking someone.

"Why would you want to do that, he's your superior, is he not?" Duo asked

"Because, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this mess, I would have gotten my job done and possibly some others, not get my home blown up and be stuck going to headquarters with you guys." Syon replied, she was really worked up now, Kenji always got under her skin somehow even with the littlest things.

Duo backed up a little, not wanting to get hurt by Syon but the only problem was he was next to Wufei too and he was meditating. So as soon as Duo had bumped him, Wufei sent a glare to Duo.

Duo then bumped into Syon earning a growl and a glare, Duo had to sit between them without touching either of them.

Heero found it amusing, Duo hardly ever had two people on either side of him that were ticked off.

"Syon, do you by chance happen to know why this Kenji, as you call him wants me dead, along with those other people?" Heero asked

"I say again, Yuy, I only get my instructions from Kenji, but I'm sure I can try to find out what's so special about you." Syon replied

"Really how?" Heero asked

"I have my ways, sense we're going to headquarters I'm sure I can hack into the system and find the information you want."

"You would hack into your system?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Let's just say, I'm not as loyal to them as you think, Kenji knows that, because he keeps saying that I take after my father too much." Syon replied

"Sheesh I don't who's worse, you or Heero." Duo said

Heero and Syon looked at each other, then at Duo, and hit him. Syon hit his shoulder, and Heero hit his gut, but not too hard they didn't want the braided-goofball to loose consciousness...yet.

"Ow, gees, did you have to hit me when I just gave you two a compliment?" Duo said

"Duo, do yourself a favor and shut up." Syon said

The rest of the ride was mostly in silence. Headquarters was a dark, dreary, and haunted-looking place, an old man that was balding greeted them at the door.

"Syon, before you kill me, you have to let me explain." he said the minute they walked through.

"Fine, but you'd better do it quick, because I have lots of energy to vent on you!" Syon replied

"You must be Heero Yuy," Kenji said, turning to the boys, Heero nodded, Kenji went on, "I'm sure you heard most of what is happening from Syon, I only gave her permission to tell you the basics."

"Yeah and whole lot of good that did." Syon interrupted

"What are you so sore about, Syon, I mean all that happened was you're job got canceled." Kenji said

"EXCUSE ME!" Syon literally yelled, "That is not all that happened, for your information my apartment just happened to blow up, any particular reason why?"

Kenji looked left and right, frowned, and said, "Seems like another organization is after you or one of the others."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Syon shouted

"Syon please calm down." Kenji said

"I'll be calm as soon as yumf-" her ranting were stopped by Heero putting a hand over her mouth.

"Please continue what you were saying." Quatre said "Well, there are many different organizations that would put one or all of you on a hit list," Kenji replied,

Syon was fighting Heero, Wufei had to pitch in to help,

"Uh, as I was saying, Heero just happened to be on my list that I got, for various reasons which I don't think he has done any."

Heero looked questioningly at Kenji, who continued, "Like bomb a shopping center, gain military information, and thing of that sort."

"That almost seems like him." Trowa said

"But it isn't, he wouldn't do that, now if it was to destroy the organization that we're after possibly, but not any other." Duo added

Syon was pissed now, these two boys think they can hold me alone, she thought, they're dead wrong!

She then elbowed Wufei in the stomach, then turned to punch Heero in the face only to switch in mid-swing and hit Kenji instead.

"You deserve that one, and don't you dare say otherwise!" Syon said

Kenji stepped back a couple of feet, rubbing his jaw where Syon had hit him, "Damn girl," he said, "I swear your punches get harder every time you hit me."

"Good! You're the one who taught me." Syon retorted

The boys just watched in amazement as Kenji and Syon started yelling at each other.

"You'd better watch it girl."

"Quit calling me girl, I have a name you know."

"Fine Syon, just hold your tongue for now.

"No way am I going to do that!" Syon

She then jumped onto him and had him in a head-lock. Kenji flipped forward, making Syon lose her grip, and lashed out with a kick.

Syon blocked the kick, and made to punch him on the jaw again. Kenji only moved to the side and hit Syon in the gut.

"Damn you Kenji." Syon gasped

"The teacher is yet again victorious against the student."

was the last thing Syon heard before she passed out.

Kenji turned to the boys, "Sorry, it's kind of a routine with her, please follow me."

The boys were somewhat reluctant but followed anyway.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Hope you liked this chapter, yes I know an odd twist to it but hey all my stories have odd twists in them, anyway read and review.  
  
DarkBladedWarrior

p.s. i have to thank the first person who reviewed i didn't realize that my story was jumbled up like that. i'll try to make sure i do it in the future, you have to realize it was late at night when i posted this. anyway thank you.


	3. Routine Again

Syon was put down on a bed, the boys and Kenji were talking in the front room.

"For now, you'll stay here, and keep a low profile, I'm not promising that'll work, but with Syon protecting you, you don't really have anything to worry about." Kenji said

"And what if the onna refuses to do that?" Wufei asked

"She won't, I-er, have some insurance on that." Kenji replied

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Quatre asked

"She'll be fine, like I said that's a routine between us, we don't really dislike each other, but things the other does irritate the other and we don't have any other way to show it other than throwing punches at each other." Kenji answered

"I see, kind of reminds me of some people." Trowa said

"WHERE IS HE, HE IS SO GOING TO PAY!" came a voice

"Uh, that's my que, I have to go now." Kenji said, and left leaving a trail of dust behind him.

The door to the bedroom that Syon was in slammed open, revealing a very red-faced, seething, Syon (A/N- I'm like this sometimes.)

"Oh, your awake Syon, how did you sleep?" Duo asked Syon's eyes were flames, as she close the distance between herself and Duo,

"Eep, don't hurt me." Duo said cowering.

"I won't hurt you, yet," Syon replied through gritted teeth, "But mention that again and I might."

Duo hid behind Trowa and Quatre, Syon seeing that Kenji wasn't there sat down next to Heero, looking defeated.

"So, you can't beat your superior, how sad." Wufei taunted

"Do you want to get hurt now or later?" Syon asked, glaring, then her stomach gave a rumble, "On second thought, it'll have to be later, I'm hungry."

Syon went into the kitchen, to look for food, Heero waited a few minutes, then followed, he watched as Syon bustled around making a sandwich, then said,

"You know about what happened and the consequences."

Syon jumped out of her skin, and turned only to see those cold Prussian blue eyes.

"And if I did say yes I knew of them, what would you do?" Syon asked, looking innocent.

"I'd say, you don't have to worry about it because we can take care of ourselves." Heero replied

Syon looked skeptically at him, then said sarcastically, "Yeah sure, whatever you say, Mr. I-want-to-play-the-hero…Do you even realize the type of firepower these people might have?"

"It's nothing short of a regular mission, from the sound of it." Heero answered

"You know I'm starting to get really annoyed at your ego." Syon said

Heero glared, Syon glared back, then grabbed her food and left the kitchen, but said to Heero as she passed him,

"I'm not doing this willingly, otherwise I would just let you take care of yourselves."

Heero didn't say anything. Syon went to the room where she had been placed, shut the door and leaned on it. Kenji I will seriously hurt you for this, if it's the last thing I do, she thought.  
  
It was dinner time, and Syon still hadn't shown her face sense lunch. The boys could be found like this:  
  
Duo laying on the couch, taking up half of it, even with half his body draped over the edge.  
Wufei leaning on the wall not wanting to admit he was getting hungry.  
Trowa and Quatre playing a game of chess sitting across from each in chairs in the kitchen.  
And Heero was no where to be seen.

"Can't you cook something Wu-man, I think we're all starving." Duo said

"Fix yourself something." Wufei replied, as his stomach gave a growl

"But I'm too accident prone." Duo complained

"Don't you think it's a little funny that Syon and Heero hasn't been seen sense lunch?" Trowa asked innocently

"I doubt that Yuy would go for a girl like that, she's too much of a mix between me and Duo." Wufei replied

Trowa looked like he put these words into consideration, but he wasn't, he was putting two and two together.  
  
Indeed, Syon and Heero were together, but they were checking out files. Heero was amazed that Syon actually had the guts to hack into her own system.

"Don't worry about it, I have a completely different name when I hack into systems." Syon insisted

"Hn, just get the information I want." Heero replied, sitting on her bed.

This was the place where she stayed if Syon had to lay low for a while. Syon frowned, sheesh what a grouch, she thought, you think you know someone and then they turn around a do something weird.

She turned back to her laptop, typing various codes, I'm going to have to tell Kenji that he need a better security system, Syon thought grinning mischievously. As pay back she hacked into Kenji's own computer.

Kenji knew about her being a hacker, but didn't really care because she just left little presents for him that he could fix easily.

Syon, still grinning, put a little virus of her on Kenji's computer, with a little Kawaii chibi icon of her animated self that she used only for his computer that said 'this is only faze one of my revenge.'

"I suppose you want the information on disk?" Syon asked turning to Heero

"Yes, I can look at on my own computer." Heero replied

Syon tossed the little disk to him, and went to shut down her laptop when a message came up with a miniaturized icon of Kenji saying, 'that was pathetic by far your littlest one, do better next time.' The virus that he sent to her then started eating her miscellaneous files.

"That freakin' idiot!" Syon exclaimed getting rid of the virus easily, with only half her files destroyed

Heero looked questioningly at her

"Yes this is another routine, Kenji and I don't get along, it's a hate-hate situation." Syon replied

Heero chuckled, shaking his head, then they both laughed.  
  
Laughter broke the silence in the room that Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were in.

"Is that Heero?" Duo asked

"Certainly sounds like it." Wufei replied, surprised.

"Let's go check it out." Duo said

The four of them went to check out what the laughter was about. They found Syon sitting at her desk and Heero on her bed, both just laughing. Syon and Heero stopped when they saw the four boys and went back to their usual attitudes.

"Is there something you want?" Syon asked Duo said something, but it was incomprehensible.  
"What was that, Maxwell?" Syon asked again

"Dinner." Duo said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Wufei asked

Duo instead of answering, fell backwards. Syon, looking incredulous, stepped over to Duo and looked him over.

"Well I think he just fainted but from what I have no clue." Syon said, looking at the others, they were beginning to look drowsy.

Syon sniffed the air finding a strange scent among the other, running over to her desk drawer, Syon pulled out a scarf and tore it into four pieces, and handing each one to Trowa, Heero, and Quatre.

"Hold these over your nose and mouth, it's some sort of sleeping gas." Syon said, heading out of the room and opening all the windows that she could reach, Trowa getting the idea helped her with the rest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Oppsy a cliffy, sorry I just had some sugar and it's taking effect… anyway hope you like the third chapter. I'm updating sooner than I expected. Review please! I like reviews, reviews are my friends starts petting invisible review paper, making purring noises oops sorry….  
  
DarkBladedWarrior 


	4. Revenge

Syon immediately used smelling salts to awaken Duo and Wufei as soon as she could. She would also be seeing Kenji about this. If I'm not careful about what I do, she thought slicing some potatoes, then we may all end up dead or at least tortured. Syon felt tired for some reason, but she had promised the boys that she would make dinner if they would help out.

"Oi, my head hurts." Duo complained again

"Like I said before Duo, it'll hurt for a while, just be glad I'm a trained assassin otherwise I don't know what could've happened, but I'll email Kenji and let him know about it as soon as possible." Syon replied, they had let Wufei and Duo rest.

"Say, Syon, how did you recognize the sleeping gas?" Duo asked

Syon didn't reply at first, but then said, "I'm not really sure, when something life threatening happens around me I let my instincts get the most of the control on me, so I guess it could just be impulse that I sniffed the air." Syon replied, for once Duo actually understood.

They sat down for dinner, talk was limited, but they had their minds on many different things. Syon sent a message to Kenji before she took a well deserved bath. This has been such a weird day, she thought leaning back in her chair, I wonder if Heero will no half the stuff on that disk, if he does, he'll surprise me like he usually does.

Syon heard foot stomps coming towards her room, next thing she knew the door slammed opened and a gun was pointed at her face right between the eyes. The owner of the gun being Heero, well I guess he doesn't know, Syon thought giving a nervous chuckle.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Heero said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Now, now, Heero, you need to play nicely with your friends," Syon said, Heero pressed the gun a little more, darn my crude sarcasm, Syon thought, then went on, "Because you want to know what's on the disk and I'm the only one who knows, you don't want to kill anyone right under someone's nose, and you can't resist the fact that I'm just too cute for my own good."

Syon did puppy-dog eyes on the last part, praying that Heero would put his gun away.

"Well I see you two are playing nicely." came a voice from the computer.

Syon glanced over and saw that Kenji had made a video link. Heero didn't say anything but put the gun down, Syon breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure what you mean by your theory Syon, how would I deceive my own student?" Kenji said

Syon's eyebrow twitched, Did he have to say that in front of Heero, she thought.

"Actually I've been thinking the same thing." Heero said

Syon looked at Heero with surprise, oh well I guess I should've seen that coming, she thought.

"Really now, Mr. Yuy, I'm not at all surprised, I know much about your background, Syon, you and the rest of the guys need to do something for me." Kenji said

"Oh, and just what is that?" Syon said

"Bomb the cities base." Kenji said

"What, no way, I only do assassinations, Kenji, you can't expect me to help these guys blow up a place?!" Syon exclaimed

"You'll do it, or I just might let the rope I have on you loose." Kenji said

Syon tensed, if he does that, then…Syon's thought trailed off and she nodded.

"Good I'll expect you and the others down here tomorrow morning 10 o'clock sharp." Kenji said, the video screen then disappeared.

Syon clench her fist, she now wanted to hit something, just anything to get rid of the anger she felt. Syon definitely was not doing this willingly, Heero could see that but why didn't she just take the heat.

"Can you leave now?" Syon asked

"Yes, I'll tell the other's about this, but tomorrow I'm making sure you tell me everything that on this disk." Heero replied, and left, shutting the door behind him.

Syon took some deep breaths to calm herself down, then took her bath.  
  
The next morning Syon was sleeping peacefully, no interruptions, that is until Heero came in smirking amusedly. He had a cup of ice cold water in his hands, just as a plan B. Heero had done some snooping and found a scary looking mask, he shook Syon a little.

Syon turned on her other side, cracking her eyes open, then completely, her eye got really big as she saw a hideous face in front of hers. Syon jumped back and got as far away as possible from it, screaming.

Heero laughed, as did the others who were in the door way. Breathing hard, Syon's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Heero Yuy, consider yourself dead!" Syon shouted and chased after him.

Those in the door way either got trampled, in Duo's case, or moved in time not to get feet prints over their faces, like Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa.

"That darn onna is going to be the death of me." Wufei said, "That scream was ear shattering."

"I never figured that she'd be that loud." Trowa said Quatre did know what to say.

As for Heero and Syon well let's just say Syon had Heero pinned to the ground, he was still laughing, amazingly enough.

"I can't believe you did that, and I was having such a nice dream too." Syon said, getting off of him, after fulfilling her revenge.

"Well I did say I'd make sure you'd tell us what was on the disk that we didn't understand." Heero replied

Syon looked at him, surprised, and said, "You mean you got through my passwords."

"All but five." Heero replied

"Sheesh no wonder people want your heads." Syon muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"What?" came Trowa's voice, they were in the living room.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just talking to myself." Syon replied

"Well if it mean's anything to you onna, we made some breakfast for you." Wufei said standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" Syon said, stupidly.

"Breakfast-in-kitchen." Wufei replied, doing hand signals to represent each word.

Syon glared at him, then grinned. She walked up to Wufei and patted him one the head, saying,

"Good boy, you've learned a full three words."

Wufei didn't do anything at first, it took a minute for what she said to sink in. The it did though, he was angry, but Syon was all ready in the kitchen chowing down.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

very sorry i haven't updated any of these stories between being busy and having writers block haven't had any time. anyway i don't own anything except Syon and Kenji. And i have many other chapters i need to upload as soon as i do some editing. anyway R&R please. thanks. ****


	5. Mission With the Pilots

"When do you think you'll tell us what is on that disk?" Quatre asked

"How long is it until ten?" Syon replied

"Two hours." Trowa answered

"Then I'll most likely do it as soon as we're all done eating," Syon replied

"So long as it's before we see Kenji." Heero said

Syon shrugged, hopefully we don't get pulled into something else, she thought, I don't think I can take it like the other's.

It was about an hour after they had eaten and they still hadn't seen half the files that were still locked, and Syon wouldn't let them know what the last five passwords were.

"If I did that then I couldn't lock anything else," she told them, then added, "And besides, I still can't see how you guys managed to get my other passwords."

"That was easy, for Heero anyway." Duo replied

"Hn." was all Heero said

"Okay Mr. I'm-going-to-anti-social, someone just gave you a compliment." Syon said

"Yeah what is with you Heero?" Duo added

"Maxwell, have you forgotten that Yuy is usually like this before we go off on a mission." Wufei replied

"Oh yeah I guess I did." Duo said

Syon sweat-dropped, okay how did these guys ever get this far by being like this, she thought.

After a while they decided to leave and see Kenji. When they got to his office, he immediately went into an explanation of what they were to do on the mission.

"These people have captured a young girl, Syon will get her, while you five plant the bombs, and set them for 30 minutes." he said

"What, are you saying that I have only 25 minutes to get the girl out?" Syon asked

"Yes, this is also something to put your skills to the test, Syon." Kenji replied

"I don't know why I just don't kill you, you old man!" Syon snarled.

"Because I control the ties that bind you to this place." he said

Syon looked away disgustedly, she hated the fact that he could do this to her, if the boys ever found out she was part of OZ they would kill her. So she was blackmailed into doing Kenji's bidding.

"You'll be able to get transportation from the hangar," Kenji said, then added, "If you fail then valuable information will fall into the enemies hands, and we can't let that happen now, can we."

With out another word the boys and Syon went to hangar, Syon of course leading the way, sense the boys didn't know the place.  
  
They arrived at the base, and were able to get some clothes to blend in, but Heero made a very surprising change.

"I'm going with Syon." he said

"Why are you going with me?" Syon asked, the other's nodded in their agreement with the question.

"I have my reasons now let's go." he replied

There wasn't anything they could do except let him go with Syon, not that she minded of course, but it did strike her as very peculiar. So with the others setting the charges, Syon and Heero went in search for the cell that held the captive girl. It wasn't hard at all, and there weren't any guards around, so Syon was able to open the door quite easily.

They found the girl unconscious, and from the look on Heero's face he knew who she was but Syon didn't question it.

"Grab her and let's go, we only have three minutes." Syon said Heero nodded, picked the girl up, and followed Syon to the place where they all had parted.  
  
I don't see what is so special about her, Syon thought as she did some research on her computer, what could she possibly have to do with this? Syon narrowed her eyes as a file came up, as she began to read it, fear began to creep on her. Immediately she got up, and went to find Heero.

"I need that disk Heero!" she said as soon as she found him, sitting next to the girl, which kind of made her a little jealous.

"Why?" he asked

"Because, there is something I didn't realize that I put on there, it's something that you and the other's can't know about." Syon replied

"And what could be so im-" Heero was interrupted by the front door bursting open.

Syon stepped back in fear, she knew who it was, or at least who it could be, and her suspicion turned out to be correct.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!" Kenji yelled

"Wait, before you say anything else, you've got to let me explain." Syon replied

"And why should I do that?" he asked

"Because they haven't seen it yet, and I may yet still live." Syon replied

"You will tell me when you come for your training, Syon, otherwise, you may have to run from me and the boys." Kenji said, then left.

"What does he mean?" Heero asked, with a hint of dangerousness.

"I can't tell you, but I demand that disk back, otherwise I will have no choice but to kill you and the others, we wouldn't want that yet now would we." Syon replied, glaring hard at him.  
  
()Change in P.O.V. (Heero)()  
  
I saw the hurt in Syon's eyes, as she gave that glare that always made my blood run cold. Then I noticed that her clenched fist was shaking, as if having the urge to hit me, but she didn't, all Syon did was let the fist go limp.

"I'll give you an hour to give back the disk and let me delete the document on there, if you don't then I'll take it by force." she said to me, then left.

I sighed, what choice did I have, leaving Tessa, I went to get the disk.  
  
()Back to normal P.O.V.()  
  
Syon had felt the need to just hit Heero, the way he looked at her, was it sympathy, or concern? She didn't know what she would do, if she told them what was going on with everything, then they would surely kill her before she even had a chance to explain.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes." Syon said, letting the coldness she felt drip on her words.

Heero came in, holding the disk.

"You wanted this did you not?" Heero said

Syon didn't know quite what to say, but snatched the disk from his hand with such speed that Heero didn't notice until she handed it back to him.

"I unlocked the rest of the documents, and deleted the document you are not to see." Syon said, turning back to her computer.

Heero was somewhat surprised, and was about to say something but there was another knock on the door to Syon's room, Duo appeared.

"The girl is awake." he said

"We'll be right there." Syon replied Duo nodded, and left, Heero was going to do the same thing, but Syon grabbed his wrist, so he turned back and saw a strange look on her face.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

dundundun, what will Syon do to Heero, i know not very suspenful but still you never know what can happen between those two, after all this story is titled the Assason that fell in love with the Pilot. and what will happen with unknown girl? stay tuned for the next chapter!

DarkBladedWarrior


	6. Tessa?

"I want to know how you know the girl." she said Heero frowned slightly, he hadn't expected her to say that.

"I saw the way you recognized her when we went to get her, how do you know her?" Syon said

"We met each other on a mission, she's part of our organization." Heero replied, having no choice but to answer.

This time it was Syon's turn to frown slightly, but it was there only for a second, then she walked past Heero and went to the girls room to find the other's all ready there. The girl didn't pay to much attention to Syon as she walked in, but immediately jumped up and ran to hug Heero who came in afterwards, pushing Syon out of the way in the process.

"Oh, Heero, I'm so glad you saved me!" said the girl, in a very high pitched girly voice.

"Well technically, we all did." Duo said

"You honestly think that she cares." Syon said sourly, who had been caught by Trowa.

Heero was surprised as she turned and glared daggers at Syon, who returned the glare equally matched. Syon then turned her glare at Heero making him feel like the victim, then stormed out of the room.

"Uh, you'll have to excuse her, she's been in a bad mood." Quatre said, as they heard a door slam.  
  
Syon wasn't seen the rest of the day, or night for that matter. She was too busy to even make an appearance to eat. Of course this pleased Tessa, that meant that she could have Heero all to herself.

Syon had fallen asleep at her computer, she had been looking things up on 'the thing', the name she had dubbed Tessa.  
  
"Say Heero, who is that ungrateful little witch?" Tessa asked

"First off, Tessa, Syon isn't an ungrateful little witch, second she's an unknown person, and last be nice to her, it was she who found you." Heero replied

Tessa looked taken aback, and didn't know if she could be nice to another girl who looked like she likes the same guy that Tessa does. I wish he had never met the girl, Tessa thought, but maybe I could blackmail her into staying away from Heero.

Glancing at Heero Tessa jumped on him, and hugged him, he didn't do anything.

"Like I said, thank you for getting me out." she said

"You should be thanking all of us you ungrateful prat." Syon said from the doorway.

"Excuse me, but who asked you?" Tessa replied

"I'm saying that you can at least thank the other boys, even though I do deserve a little more credit than they do, I'm sure they'd appreciate it," Syon said, crossing her arms, "But then again who would ever want you to thank them."

Tessa couldn't think of a good comeback, and a low whistle could be heard behind Syon from Wufei.

"Oh yeah, well, I just might let something slip about you." Tessa said finally.

Syon got the most scariest look on her face as she advanced on Tessa, saying, "Say one word of it and you'll wish you were never born in the same era as me."

Heero stopped Syon's advance by stepping in front of Tessa.

"That's enough Syon." he said

"Get out of the way Heero that Bakayarou deserves to get her scrawny little ass kicked." Syon replied

"You try anything, and you'll answer to me." Heero said

"Fine protect the wretch for all I care," Syon half-yelled, "I'm going to train!"

With that Syon turned high tail and literally stomped out, slamming the front door, nearly shattering the glass. Who does that ungrateful little ingrate think he is, she thought, protecting that little witch, grrr, I could so squash that little brain of her into mulch!

Kenji noticed that Syon was in a bad mood.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked

"The girl that you must have purposely made us go and save, that's what!" Syon replied

"Oh that, what's her name?" he replied

"Tessa, although it should be cow." Syon replied

"Remember what I told you about your temper why, don't you take it out on your training."

"I would much prefer to take it out of that cow!" Syon knew she could vent on Kenji because he would let her, but it wasn't enough.

"What did she do to get you into this bad of a mood?" Kenji asked

"She either knows something or is going to try to find out something." Syon said

Now it was Kenji's turn to get angry but it wasn't apparent to Syon.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

hope you like this chapter, trust me you'll like the next one, and for those of you that don't know Bakayarou mean jack ass in japanese. I did warn you people that i wasn't going to let up on the profanity on this one. anyway please R&R.

darkbladedwarrior


	7. Operation: Torment

"I say we just get rid of her." Duo said

"Yeah I know, but Heero will have our throats." Wufei said

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre had met to discuss how to get rid of Tessa.

"That's true, and I wonder what she meant when she said 'I just might let something slip about you.' to Syon, it's a strange thing that we've been pulled into." Quatre said

"Very true, but I think there's a way to get her out, and with out Heero going over the edge." Trowa said

"You do? How?" Duo asked

"Well you see it goes something like this…" Trowa then began to tell his plan.

It was lucky that Tessa and Heero were entertaining themselves. Duo and Wufei set to tie Heero up so that Trowa and Quatre could get ready for operation Torment.

Wufei and Duo knocked on Heero's door, and tackled him, Wufei tied Heero up with rope while Duo held him.

"Sorry Heero, but we have to do something about Tessa and we can't have you get in our way." Duo said

Wufei gagged him and then they went to join Quatre and Trowa in the mischief.

"Man, Trowa maybe we should let you make every torture plan." Duo said, as he looked at the set up.

Trowa blushed a light pink at the comment.

How it was going to go was Duo would go to knock on Tessa door, and when she opened it a pie would hit her smack in the face then if she walked out she'd trip and fall into a large bowl of honey, where it's hit they didn't know,

then Wufei would be on the stairs and put feathers on her, then Duo would turn her around several times,

and if all went well Tessa would meet Syon at the door, after that Trowa didn't know.

"Okay, operation 'torment', stage one." Quatre whispered

Duo knocked on Tessa door, and moved quickly out of the way. Tessa opened the door only to meet with a whipped cream pie in the face.

Then she walked out tripped on the string that Trowa and Quatre had pulled taunt, thus Tessa tripped and fell backwards, getting the honey in her hair.

At that Wufei let loose the feathers, and Duo spun her around and around until she could walk straight and pushed her a little to the door.

Syon opened the door the same moment a white thing came towards her, out of instinct she moved and held her foot out to trip whatever the thing was.

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre burst out laughing, and she looked questioningly at them.

"That's Tessa, though I think she's going to be rather disoriented for a while." Duo replied Syon didn't know whether or not she should be laughing or amused.

"And what about Heero?" Syon asked

"We had to tie him up, you can go and get him if you want." Trowa replied

Now Syon was surprised, she went upstairs saying, "If she wants to come in again she'll have to clean up first."

Syon found Heero bound and gagged, and sweat-dropped, well at least they did a good job of it, she thought waiting for Heero to look up.

"That makes you look very pitiful you know." she said once he did Syon bent down to take the gag off, when she was suddenly struck on the back of the neck.

Syon fell forward, dazed, onto Heero, then sat up abruptly and attacked the attacker, who was Kenji.

"You!" Syon exclaimed

Kenji didn't reply but had a hard look on his face as he kicked Syon at the face.

Syon blocked then grabbed his leg and flipped Kenji over who twisted and hit the floor hard.

Once he got up, Syon ran at him and hit him with a hard right, making him hit the wall and fall unconscious.

Syon then untied and took off the gag on Heero, then she went to check on the other's.

All unconscious, she thought, what is going on? Syon decided to get them comfortable. Heero appeared then and was wondering just what went on.

"Kenji must have followed me here, I don't know why this is happening but it's you who these people are after." Syon said

"You never have trusted him have you?" Heero asked

"No, I trust no one, with the exception of you and your friends." Syon replied

Heero was slightly surprised, and watched as Syon went back to her room and began typing on her computer.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

well i'm now up to date completely!!! luckily i probably won't be doing anymore on it for a while, but not too long, i've got a lot of things to do anyway. well let me know what you think, please, i'm getting really desperate for reviews!

darkbladedwarrior


	8. The Truthwell half truth

Heero couldn't take it anymore, he stepped up to Syon, turned her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips. Syon was so surprised she didn't know quite what to do. Heero stopped after a few seconds.

"Did…did you do what I think you just did?" Syon asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Heero's face was red, but he nodded. Syon gave a half smile, saying, "Care to try it again?"

Heero looked at her surprised, but kissed her again, this time she kissed him back.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard for you and the guys, but you're going to have to trust me on this part, someone is giving Kenji orders to kill you," Syon said to Heero, breaking the kiss and turning back to her computer, "But I won't let anyone hurt you guys, you're the first few people that I have actually befriended."

"Really?" Heero asked, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"Yes, Heero…" Syon trailed off her head bowed, then turned to him with a serious look, "What I am about to tell you, you must promise not to kill for it, otherwise you won't get out of here alive…I'm part of OZ."

If Heero had been expecting something it certainly wasn't this, he had gotten a look of pure anger. Syon wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the screen willing herself not to cry. To break the tense moment something came up on the computer screen.

"Legoto and Amoto, I should've known." Syon muttered

"What are we going to do?" came a voice from the door.  
Syon and Heero turned to see Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre standing there.

"What do you mean we?" Heero asked

"We heard what Syon said to you, but we figured that it doesn't matter just so long as we get to beat OZ." Duo replied

"You mean that you guys don't care?" Syon questioned

"It's all up to Heero on that." Trowa answered

Heero looked ticked, but was looking Syon in the eye. Syon was about to speak but he hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Look Syon Mane'Mura, the only reason why I'm doing this is because we have no choice but to trust you, and besides you're our friend." He said

(A/N- yeah I know very OOC for Heero but hey I couldn't think of any other way to put this part.

Syon was surprised, then her eyes started watering, she nodded, and stood up brushing away the tears that wanted to fall.

"Thanks, now lets get ready, we have to stop the two of them if we're to stop this whole thing." Syon said

The boys nodded and turned to go get ready. Syon looked at the screen where the two pictures of Legoto and Amoto were up. This is it father, she thought getting her weapons and all, the final confrontation.

Plese review


	9. Invading the Fortress

Syon and the boys crouched outside a building that Syon had lead them to, wondering what they would find.

"Syon are you sure this is the right place?" Duo asked

"How can I not be sure, my idiot of a brother and father are the ones doing this entire thing." Syon replied, then said before anyone could say anything, "Let's go."

They followed Syon to the entrance, who hacked into the lock.

"Look I don't care if you kill anyone, but Legoto is mine." she said, then added, "If we split up we can find the main room easily, and seeing as to we come with any type of plan, just use your instincts."

They nodded, Heero went with Syon, Duo with Wufei, and Trowa with Quatre down three separate halls. Syon took a deep breath clearing her mind, I hope this doesn't get anyone of them hurt or killed, she thought.

(DUO WUFEI)

"Man this is like a maze." Duo said

"Well, if you don't like it you could always leave." Wufei replied

"Nah, then I'd miss all the fun that you and the others would have." Duo answered

Wufei shook his head, then he stopped suddenly, Duo running into him.

"Hey-" Duo began but Wufei put a hand on his mouth.

They heard foot steps and stealthily slinked up towards the hall entrance. Wufei looked around the corner slightly and found two guards, he turned back to Duo and nodded, who nodded back.

When the guards were close enough, Wufei and Duo shot out like two shadows and either knocked the guard unconscious or killed them they could exactly tell. They continued down the hallway with the two guard's machine guns.

(TROWA QUATRE)

"Say Trowa, do you think Syon's is telling the truth?" Quatre asked

"Yeah actually I do, it's surprising to hear you say that you know, usually it's Wufei." Trowa replied

"I know, but I don't really know quite what to think of her." Quatre replied

When Trowa didn't reply he looked to where his friend was supposed to be and saw him standing very silent and listening to the foot steps that were approaching. Quatre stood ready for Trowa's signal to move.

Trowa gave the signal, and they were about to hit the two people that were there but a certain braided pilot cried out.

"Don't hurt us!"

"Duo, Wufei?" Quatre said

"Yeah, you gave Duo quite a scare, I think he was about to-" Duo cut Wufei off.

"I was not scared don't see acting when you see it?" he said

"Could've fooled me." Wufei replied

"Come on let's see if we can find something that looks remotely like the main room Syon was talking about." Trowa said

With that they all started running in the direction that Wufei and Duo were heading.

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre stopped suddenly after a while, having a young man with short black hair and green eyes standing in front of them.

"So you must be four of the boys that my stupid sister have been hanging around with, so nice of you to come to me instead of me to you." he said

"Who are you?" Wufei said

"I am Legoto, and I'm here to take you four to my father's main chamber where my dear sister and her little lover-boy are to be at momentarily." Legoto replied

Four people dressed in nothing but black came out and struck the four pilots across the back of the neck, then carried them to the main chamber and chained them up, hanging from the ceiling.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

please review..Next is an authors note


	10. Fight and Fall

Heero didn't know what to make of the look in Syon's eyes, they were full of hatred, but then there was a sort of sympathetic glint to them, it was weird to him.

"Syon, are you all right?" he asked

"I'm fine, there others are probably caught by now." Syon replied, her voice hard and somewhat cold.

They finally came up to some steal doors, Heero saw Syon's eye narrow drastically. They pushed open the door only to find a young man with short black hair, and green eyes, he looked like he'd been expecting them.

"Welcome sister, we've been expecting you." he said

"I'm sure Legoto, where have you got the others?" Syon replied, her voice now very cold.

"There are above you still, as will be the last pilot." Legoto said, and snapped his fingers.

Heero was suddenly grabbed by chains and went towards the others.

"Legoto, well done, but your services aren't needed now." came very commanding voice that made Syon's raging blood run cold.

"Yes my lord Amoto." Legoto said, then disappeared.

A man with shoulder-length black hair and the same color eyes as Syon, that icy ocean blue.

"It's been a long time Syon, I haven't seen you since you went with Kenji." Amoto said

"Just shut up and quit stalling for your demise." Syon replied, getting into a position.

"Very well, it'll be nice to get rid of the last one who could ever overthrow me." Amoto replied

Amoto charged first, Syon dodged his attack, then countered with a hard kick to the head. Amoto blocked, and aimed a punched for Syon's stomach, Syon moved to the side, bringing her other leg up behind Amoto and throwing him.

"You're too slow for your own good." Syon said

"And you talk too much." Amoto retorted getting up and attacking, doing random kicks and punches.

Syon had to admit she was surprised, she hadn't realized her father was a good fighter. Syon finally had an opening where she could attack, she charged and kicked Amoto in the gut, but he dodged and sent a spinning kick which landed on it's target sending Syon through the air.

Syon didn't hit the ground, instead, she was caught in someone's arms which just happened to her brother's.

"Let go of me Legoto!" Syon half-screamed.

"Oh, he won't listen to you, Syon, he only answers to me." Amoto said

"What, you brain-washed your own flesh and blood?" Syon screamed, struggling against her brothers grip.

"Uh-huh, but that's only what I did to him, what I'm going to do to you is far worse, Legoto chain her up next to the guys, under the Blue light." Amoto answered

Syon found herself chained with her arms above her head, bathed in some strange blue light, that had a strange affect on her. Syon felt herself growing weak, and she had some idea as what her father had in store for her.

With the blue light off of her Syon began struggling against the chains that bound her.

"What's the use Syon, we're defeated and captured." Duo said

"What's the use? Is that all the Shinigami can say after being so easily captured, I know you better that Duo, and I'm not letting the S-O-B get away with this," Syon replied fiercely, trying to pull herself up to where she could examine the chains but failed again, "And besides, I want to be able to get you five out of here."

"What, why?" Wufei asked

"Because I have a feeling I know what Amoto is up, he's going to try and make me show my true form, and if he does, he'll most likely make me hurt or kill all of you." Syon replied

For some reason Heero had stayed quiet, even though Syon didn't really question it.

"Just what and who are you?" came his voice finally, he was on the side that was opposite of Duo and Wufei.

"I suppose it time to tell you guys the truth…" Syon said, then sighed and went on, knowing that their attention was on her, "I'm a very powerful demonic priestess, meaning I have priestess powers but a demonic half, whenever I transform into that demonic half I forget who I am, but the transformation can be quite deadly."

"Deadly?" Trowa said

"If someone can not take the pain of it, the die and hour after they revert back to their original form, I have a feeling that my-Amoto wants me to die, because I'm the only one that could ever kill him, the reason why my brother can't resist his power." Syon answered

"That explains a lot, those files must have been what you're telling us now, other than the OZ part." Duo said

"Please forgive me guys, I honestly didn't know that it was Amoto who was after you, now let me try this again." Syon replied, she started swinging back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked

"Getting a better sitting spot, I hate the view of mine." Syon replied, half smiling.

Syon landed on the iron block that the guy were chained to. She sat down and fished the lock pick out of her pocket, unlocking her shackles. Then she leaned over the edge and began to unlock the one closest to her, she couldn't tell, until they grabbed her hand to get up.

"All right Duo take my chain and swing over to that ledge." Syon said Duo nodded, scared out of his wits but did as she told him anyway.

Next was Trowa, then Quatre, then Wufei. Syon went to the other side and began to unlock Heero's but could only get one done as something looking like a rather large bat hit her from behind, making her fall over the edge.

Heero grabbed her hand to stop her fall. Syon looked up as Heero began pulling her up to where he had a better grip. Syon pulled out a scroll and began chanting in a weird language, the bird like creature burst in flames just before it swooped in for another attack.

"Thanks Heero." Syon said unlocking the last one and swinging up with him.

"No problem Syon." Heero replied

Heero made Syon go before he did, she made it, but as Heero was about to land on the ledge, something or someone had cut the chain, making him fall. Syon grabbed his hand, but was still weak from the light.

"Syon don't push yourself to far, and let the other's stay here with you, they may be able to keep you in the right state of mind." Heero said

"Heero don't, you can't do this, you can't leave me like this!" Syon said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Syon hontou-ni gomen-nasai, and ai shiteru." Heero said

"Heero, NO!" Syon felt his hand slip from hers as she watched him fall into the dark abyss.

Syon sat up crying uncontrollably, Duo came up to her and hugged her, a very out place look on his face and not the usual goofy kind. After a while, Syon sat up, a hard look on her face, but it was still wet from her tears.

"Amoto and Legoto are both going to pay, you can either stay or leave, I'll leave it up to you." Syon said, getting up then added, "But if you do stay make sure you stay out of my way."

Syon then began to walk away, finding the throne room quickly, she opened the doors finding her father waiting, little did he know, Syon had gained her energy back.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yay, another chapter done, i think i'm only going to write two more chapters, the next one has a large fight between Syon and her Father. I hope you like it, please RR. oh and i won't be doing a disclaimer until the end. TTYL.

DarkBladedWarrior


	11. He's Alive?

Heero clung onto the chain trying to climb up. It felt like his left shoulder had been pulled out of it's socket, and his side was bleeding freely. He pulled himself up slowly hoping that nothing bad was happening at the moment.

Heero eventually made it to the top, finding that the other's were still there.

"No way." breathed Duo

"Heero, is it really you?" Quatre asked

"Of course it is, which way did Syon go?" Heero replied

"That way." Wufei said pointing.

Heero walked the same way Syon did without another word. There was almost an angelic aura about him. The other four followed after a few minutes.

Syon glared at her father waiting for him to make his move. Amoto charged, feinting a hard right and aiming a left kick. Syon jumped back, clipping him in the chin.

"You've improved, it used to be that I could land any blow I wanted to." Amoto said

"I've always improved, you were just to stupid to see it." Syon replied, playing at his mind.

Amoto charged again, this time coming in high, and feinting low. Syon moved back slightly, then pushed her hands at his chest knocking him off balance.

"Are you going to get serious, or are you going to stay in this childish way?" Syon said

"Very well I'll get serious even though you'll probably die now." Amoto answered

He doesn't know, she thought dodging his attacks, that's a good thing, a very good thing. Syon grabbed the leg of Amoto's that had been going for her side, and swung it above her, flipping onto his back and shocking him slightly.

Something's not right, Syon thought getting into a defensive position, he's going down too easily.

Syon's defensive position helped on the next attack, it was one of her father's prized attacks that he had passed onto her but she had added to it. Syon did the same attack, catching her father off guard, and then adding the addition to it.

First she cut across his left collar bone , punched him in the stomach, elbowed him in the chest, then swept under him, tripping him, then came up with a heel drop on his left shoulder.

"Well it seems I was wrong, you probably won't be dieing now." Amoto said

Syon was about to reply when the doors burst open, Syon couldn't believe her eyes to see who was standing, Legoto just flying in, at the doorway.

"No way…" Syon breathed

"Don't you dare harm her, Amoto." Heero said in a dangerously calm voice most unlike his own.

"And if I do?" Amoto challenged

"You'll answer to me." Heero replied

"Heero is that really you?" Syon said

"Yes- hey look out!" Heero exclaimed

Syon felt an arm snake around her throat, and behind her back, getting her in a lock that couldn't really be broken, considering that she was a couple inches off the ground.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you, Yuy, once cut off this dagger on her pretty skin will result in destruction." Amoto said

Syon struggled, being held with a knife she knew would bring out her sovereign form, and not being able to breath well, was just about all she could worry about. Heero didn't move, but he did send an invisible energy blast, making Amoto dropped Syon and forcing him back.

"Syon are you all right?" Heero asked

"Yes, I am, but how did you get that?" Syon replied

"I'm not sure, while I was fighting your brother I can tell you that." Heero replied

"That's good actually, because it means that you!" Syon broke off, feeling something icy-hot across her back.

"Syon? NO!" Heero half yelled

Syon went limp, not knowing what happened next as darkness consumed her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well it's another chapter done, i decided to go with one major battle, and this one is only two or three chapters from being done YAY, anyway hope you like it, Read and Review

Dark Bladed


	12. Great Finale

"Syon? NO!" Heero half yelled Syon went limp, not knowing what happened next as darkness consumed her.

"You bastard." Heero said, glaring as energy sparked around him.

"Oh did I hurt the little hero boy's feeling's." Amoto said "You're dead!" Heero yelled in a voice much unlike his own.

An electric blue energy surrounded Heero as he charged Amoto.

The things happening inside Syon's mind were horrible, in the darkness there was a light the flashed, and she was suddenly standing in the middle of a burning city with the five guys lying on the ground dead with her father looking half dead himself. He was laughing manically, but she heard it outside her mind though.

Syon's eyes shot open but they weren't the same color as before they were a deep maroon color.

"I will kill you and the others then take my dear daughter's power and destroy the world." Amoto said, laughing in a manic-devilish way.

"You'll do know such thing, Amoto." Syon half-shouted, standing up looking perfectly fine.

"H-how the heck d-did you-" Amoto stopped in mid sentence as Syon's fist slammed into his stomach.

Amoto fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Syon glared down at him.

"Pathetic, you can't so much as put up a fight, I should just kill you right now." Syon said, in a hard voice sounding very different from herself.

Heero, who had been slammed into the wall, now had the rest of the guy around him. They were watching with un-wavered silence and attention.

"You forget Syon, I'm a higher level in status you can't do much without being prosecuted." Amoto said, now recovering from the hit.

"It won't matter, just so long as I'm rid of you." Syon growled, lashing out with a kick, catching Amoto on the side of the head.

A faint blood red aura surrounded Amoto, and a silvery purple one surrounded Syon. At this the boys saw Syon smirk and Amoto look up at his daughter with fear.

"Well would you look at that, the elders have decided to move me up," Syon said, with a manic glint in her eyes, "Now you will see my power that you want so badly."

Syon closed her eyes and a black orb surrounded her. When it disappeared, she had long black hair that went down to her knees, black angelic wings, and a long navy blue v-neck dress with a silver chain circling around it, she also had a glaive in her right hand.

"You're quite fortunate to see this form, father, I would've just killed you, but I decided it might be better for you to die of your worst nightmare." Syon said, smirking.

"No, no, please, spar me, I will do anything, just don't kill me." Amoto begged

"Spar you? After what you did to my mother, why should I spar you?" Syon spat at him.

Amoto cowered in fear, and begging at the same time, "Please, daughter…you can't."

Syon raised her glaive then shouted, "You took a needless life, you're lucky I'm being merciful on you, Reborn Death…Revolution."

Everyone watched as the glaive glowed a menacing red and made a cross made of energy, going towards Amoto at a fast pace. The whole room went red, and when it disappeared Amoto was on the floor dead.

"May you be reborn, father." Syon muttered watching the sand of his body disappearing.

After a few seconds, Syon's new form disappeared, and she began to fall back.

"Syon!" Heero and the guys yelled, all of them running to her, Heero of course catching her.

"I'm all right just tired is all." Syon said, snuggling into Heero saying before falling asleep  
"Don't wake me up until we're home."

Heero smiled, surprising the others because it wasn't an evil or maniac smile, it was a true smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day when he actually smiled like that." Duo said, watching him carry Syon out.

"I don't think the rest of us did either, Duo." Quatre replied

"Yeah, let's go." Wufei said, Trowa nodded.

With that they followed Heero out and back to their new home.

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE

It's been 15 year since that day, and now Syon is a mother with two children.

"Mommy when is daddy going to be home?" asked the youngest, a 7 year-old girl named Lina.

"I'm home right now kiddo." came a voice.

They turned and saw Heero with their 10 year old son Alexander.

"It's about time, the others have been waiting." Syon said

"Sorry, we got held up." Heero replied, kissing her forehead

They went inside to see Quatre, and Trowa both with their wives, and Duo and Wufei both still bachelors but did have a friend with them.

Syon and Heero watched as Alexander and Lina began playing with Ran, Quatre's son, and Rachel, Trowa's daughter.

"Well long time no see, Hee-man." Duo said with his usual goofy smile.

"Yeah it's been a while." Quatre agreed.

"What are we waiting for you guys, let's get this party going." Duo said excitedly.

They all laughed and began talking and joking like they used to do to so much. Syon was silent for a moment.

"Are you okay, onna?" Wufei asked

"Yeah, I am, just thinking that's all." Syon replied

"You shouldn't be thinking, you should be having fun come on." Duo said

Syon laughed and with that they went well into the night, hopefully to never to have any trouble again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

YAY! it's finally done, another story done my gosh, i was comteplating how to end it, and i may do a sequel to it, let me know what you ppl think i should do. anyway i hope you enjoyed it.TTYL

Dark Bladed


End file.
